candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 57/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 56/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 58/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} is the seventh level in Lollipop Lanterns and the sixteenth ingredients level in Dreamworld. To pass this level you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 60,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The moon scale is unstable, so it is usually the hard part. *The chocolate will fill the board if not cleared quickly enough. *Each moon struck only lasts for one move. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Quickly clear the bottom of blockers while keeping the moon scale balanced. *Use special candy combinations to quickly bring the ingredients to the bottom which should not be a hard task. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 60,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 25.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 8.33% compared to its Reality counterpart. Even worse, the unstable moon scale makes it harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,500 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,250 points per move for three stars. *The regular icings block the ingredients, once those are cleared, the chocolate will spread to reduce available board. Even though not all of the regular icings need to be cleared, the chocolate which will spread is hard to clear with six colours. *There are no additional blockers and a open board. The presence of six colours and unstable moon scale negate this advantage. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for one move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Notes Miscellaneous Info #4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points #(100,000 - 80,000) points / 80,000 points x 100% = 25.00% #(130,000 - 120,000) points / 120,000 points x 100% = 8.333% #60,000 points / 40 moves = 1,500 points per move #90,000 points / 40 moves = 2,250 points per move Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 57 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 57 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with unstable moon scale Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars